Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a belt strap for a seat belt of a vehicle, wherein the belt strap comprises a belt interior to which a gas can be applied, a gas passage connecting at least two sections of the belt interior is provided between the at least two belt strap layers, the gas passage is fastened at a first end in the region of an end fitting of the seat belt, and the gas passage is at least indirectly connected to a gas generator.
European Patent Document EP 1 053 133 B1 describes a three-point belt with shoulder and lap belt parts of a belt strap, which are inflatable at least in the shoulder belt region. At a deflection point, the seat belt is provided with an insertion part that can be inserted into a buckle, the belt strap being deflected in a transitional region from the lap belt part to the shoulder belt part at the deflection point if the seat belt is fastened. In the region of the insertion part, the belt strap is provided at the deflection point with a gas passage for establishing a gas flow connection between the belt interiors of the shoulder belt part and the lap belt part. An opening cross-section of the gas passage is smaller than the cross-section of a filled belt interior, which can be filled continuously and extends in the belt strap that forms the shoulder and lap belt parts as well as in the transitional region. At least in the belt interior of the transitional region guided around the deflection point, the gas passage forms a radially reinforced gas line via the opening cross-section of which the interiors of the shoulder belt part and the lap belt part can be inflated. The gas passage consists of a tubular piece having a relatively high rigidity in the radial direction, so that the opening cross-section formed by the gas passage does not collapse as the belt strap is deflected about the deflection point. The seat belt further comprises a gas feed in the region of an end of the lap belt part which is opposite the transitional region.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a seat belt for a vehicle which is improved compared to prior art.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention, a belt strap for a seat belt of a vehicle comprises a belt interior to which a gas can be applied, wherein a gas passage connecting at least two sections of the belt interior is provided between the at least two belt strap layers, wherein the gas passage is fastened at a first end in the region of an end fitting of the seat belt and at least indirectly connected to a gas generator. According to the invention, the gas passage is designed as a flexible tube that is additionally secured within the belt interior.
As the tube is additionally secured within the belt interior, it is secured against slipping at least within the belt interior when acting as a gas supply line.
This additional securing arrangement further ensures that the filling of the belt interior of the belt strap is improved because a movement of a tube end is avoided. The so-called whiplash effect, i.e. a whipping-about of the tube end within the belt strap, is largely prevented, thereby also preventing to a large extent any damage to the belt strap in this region. Any relative movement between the belt strap and the tube is prevented or at least reduced by this securing arrangement.